


Rolling up

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lilith in a suit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Women in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Hi there, I'm back with more fluff. The next chapter of "Matter of trust" will be up soon, but enjoy this meanwhile ;)Have a nice reading!
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Rolling up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm back with more fluff. The next chapter of "Matter of trust" will be up soon, but enjoy this meanwhile ;)  
> Have a nice reading!

Lilith sprawled herself across Zelda’s bed and yawned. She was naked, tired and relaxed, a perfect combination to lazily lay down and cuddle. Or it would be, if her girlfriend dignified herself to come home.

She glanced at the old watch hanging on the wall. Zelda should have arrived at least half an hour ago. She was beginning to get worried. What if something had happened? Some attack at the academy? She would be a terrible Queen if her people were attacked and she did nothing to save them.

The brunette fought her half sleep body and jumped out of the bed.

-Damnit!

She exclaimed as one of her legs had fallen sleep as she laid down and she almost fell. She grasped Zelda’s vanity for support and hit her leg until it responded enough. Without much thought she ran into the ginger’s closet and pulled out a black pantsuit with a matching blazer. She had just put them on and was still barefoot when the door opened and Zelda barged in.

-I’m so sorry! The staff meeting did not end, people had so many questions and as Directrix I couldn’t just leave, as much as I wanted to and… -only then Zelda paused and noticed the state of her girlfriend. –Lily? What are you doing?

She came closer and noticed how the pants looked a bit bigger on the brunette, definitely dragging around her feet. And that jacket was very similar to one she owned.

-Are those my clothes?

Lilith yawned and blushed at the same time, then run to her girlfriend and embraced her in a hug.

-I was so worried about you!

Zelda hugged her, noticing how fast her heartbeat run.

-So you decided to wear my clothes while you waited?

Lilith blushed even a deeper shade of red.

-No. I was going to look for you.

Zelda raised an eyebrow and ran her hand through the pantsuit, stopping only to cup Lilith’s ass.

-And what’s with this? Not that I’m complaining, you’re really rocking the bra less look.

-Well I didn’t bring any clothes…

-Though you are dragging them a bit, you should roll the pant cuffs up a bit.

Lilith took a step back and looked exaggeratedly offended.

-Zelda Spellman, are you calling your Queen short?

Zelda smirked, that was always a sensible topic when it came to the demoness. She hated being reminded of her stature. Not to be misunderstood she loved her body and refused to change it, hence the million high heels she owned. But in privacy, between her and Zelda it had become a sort of joke and competition. And the ginger loved to tease.

-I’m not calling her anything, just stating facts. I am taller than you.

-That is so not… -Lilith sent a murderous look at Zelda’s high heeled boots and then a pout at her girl. –Take them of?

-I’ll still be taller than you.

-But not as much.

-You’re a sore loser. –She said still smiling.

-Oh, look who’s talking!

Zelda kneeled to untie her laces and while Lilith verbally rambled around she rolled her cuffs up at ankle length.

-…you almost hit me and definitely hit Hilda when you lost at that UNO game!

The ginger stood up, holding a smile and pressed a kiss at Lilith’s lips to shush her.

-I…hmm

The brunette melted into the kiss and Zelda could have sworn she heard her purr.

She caressed her brunette tresses and felt her perk nipples against her through the blazer’s fabric.

-Okay so what where you doing in my clothes?

-I told you I was waiting for you, very much naked as I didn’t bring clothes, but then I got worried and was just about to look for you when you arrived.

While she spoke Zelda began caressing her arms and also rolled up the sleeves a bit.

-I figured your family would have a heart attack if they saw me the way I came. –Only then Lilith realized Zelda’s caresses had been double intentioned and all of her sleeves were rolled up.

-Hey!

Zelda smirked and gave her a kiss in the nose before stepping back to admire her work of art.

-I should have worked in fashion.

Lilith pointed to the rolled up cuffs with questions written on her face. Still she had to admit it was kind of nice not dragging the pants or wearing high heels to be high enough for clothes.

-You’re only getting away with this because it is actually very comfortable.

-Lily look in the mirror.

Zelda took her by the hand and they stood next to each other, Zelda still on her directrix outfit minus the heels and Lilith on the black pantsuit. It left the right amount of skin to tease and was driving the ginger absolutely crazy.

-Wow, okay you were right. –Lilith admitted, analyzing their reflection.

-Told you!

-I’m keeping this. –Lilith turned to Zelda with a sparkle in her eyes.

-What? No-oh. That’s mine, you can borrow it.

-As your Queen… -She started to say but was cut by Zelda’s finger on her lips.

-Do not play the Queen of hell card.

Lilith then tried the puppy eyes move, and Zelda was almost swayed by her ice blue crystal eyes, almost.

-My pantsuit. –She declared and removed her finger.

-Your girlfriend. –Replied Lilith in a petulant tone.

-What?

-I’m sorry, I thought we were listing things you think you own but don’t.

With that the demoness took a step back and ran to the closet to also steal some of Zelda’s shoes.

-Let’s go dine outside! I’m not tired anymore. And don’t change, you look perfect like that. I love it when you look so directrix.

-Lily…

-Come on darling, you have opened a world of possibilities for me.

Then Zelda had an idea.

-Don’t wear high heels.

Lilith stopped mid rising a pair of Zelda’s high heels she was about to put on.

-What?

-We go out, I don’t change, and you get to keep my pantsuit if and only if you wear low shoes.

Lilith frowned and considered it.

-I don’t have any low shoes.

-Sweetheart you didn’t bring any shoes, you’re just grabbing mine. Grab a low pair, but you are giving those back as I don’t have many.

-And you?

Zelda made a winning smile and put her high heeled boots back on.

-Oh you’ve been waiting for this moment. –Lilith crossed her arms in front of her chest and puffed out.

-I might have. –Still smiling Zelda went to her closet, pulled from the back a pair of black loafers and gave them to Lilith.

-Well those are interesting…

-Maybe I should just change… -Zelda began undoing the superior part of her outfit and Lilith jumped towards the shoes.

-No need. –She slid her feet into the shoes and gave a few steps.

–These are comfy. –She turned to Zelda. –And you are not telling about this to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.

-As a high heel wearer?

-Shut up. –Lilith said, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

Zelda felt her heart warming up and grabbed Lilith by the waist pulling her towards herself to give her a big kiss. And that was definitely a purr she got from her girl.

They were already in the middle of the way to the restaurant when it hit Zelda

-When you said you were waiting for me and you didn’t have any clothes… do you have any underwear on?

Lilith gave her a naughty smile.

-Naked means naked Zelds, and this is for your dessert.


End file.
